


Fools In Love

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 14:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10515678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Kimi decides to prank Sebastian on April Fools Day. It goes as well as expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on the Kimi retirement prank going round the Internet this morning.

Sebastian really should have paid attention to the date.

Arriving at Maranello to do some simulator work, Sebastian  had been surprised to find Kimi waiting for him outside the entrance to the factory. 

Kimi wasn't due for any Sim work until Monday, so Sebastian was very confused as to why he was there.

"Kimi, what are you doing here?" Sebastian asks as he parks his car and makes his way over to the Finnish driver.

"Had a meeting." Kimi replies with a shrug as he follows Sebastian inside.

"About what?" Sebastian asks curiously.

"Eh just something I needed to do..." Kimi's expression is guarded, not giving anything away.

"What did you need to do?" Sebastian presses, not liking the sudden feeling that something was seriously wrong.

"Um..it's hard for me to say.." Kimi sighs and stops walking, reaching out to stop Sebastian also. "We need to talk."

The bad feeling gets worse and Sebastian suddenly finds he cannot breathe. He can only nod at Kimi. 

Kimi asks Sebastian to follow him and he dutifully does. 

* * *

Kimi leads Sebastian to one of the many meeting rooms in the building.

The room Kimi chooses overlooks the grounds and is filled with light from the huge wall to ceiling windows. 

Sebastian barely notices this, his mind is too busy filled with worry for Kimi and what he has to say. 

Kimi sits down at the table with Sebastian and takes a deep breath before looking at Sebastian.

"Seb...I'm retiring."

The words seem to make the very air go still and Sebastian sits back sharply.

"What?" Sebastian gets out, his heart hammering against his chest.

"I'm retiring." Kimi says again, a sad look in his eyes. "This is my last season."

"No...no." Sebastian shakes his head violently and looks at Kimi like he's just told him the world was ending.

"Yes." Kimi looks down at the table. "I'm going to see this season out then I'm gone."

"But..but we've only just finished the first race...we have a lot to do together. We have a Championship to win." Sebastian tells him, his voice shaking.

"Don't you mean, you have a Championship to win?" Kimi replies. "We all know you're strong enough to fight for it."

"Not without you." Sebastian tells him, his jaw set. "You can't quit now."

"And why not?" Kimi asks. "I've won a Championship, I've proved myself to be a winner. There's nothing left for me now."

"Don't say that." Sebastian says, desperation in his voice. "Don't say that to me."

"It's the truth." Kimi says with a shrug. "This isn't the sport I first entered anymore. The team need fresh blood."

"The team needs you. You're the one with experience. You're the one with the fire and determination to continue no matter what." Sebastian says fiercely.

"The team doesn't need me." Kimi replies, looking at Sebastian sadly. "They haven't in a long time."

"That's lies and you know it." Sebastian declares, his eyes filled with sadness. "And what about me? I still need you."

"You don't." Kimi shakes his head. "You're not a silly little kid anymore. You're a four time World Champion who has grown so much. You don't need me anymore."

"You're wrong." Sebastian says softly. "You're the biggest idiot on the planet."

"Really?" Kimi asks, his eyebrow raised. "And why is that?"

"Because you're too stupid to see I still need you because I'm in love with you." Sebastian finally says, instantly regretting it when the words leave his mouth.

There is silence. Kimi just looks at Sebastian in surprise.

"You're...in love with me?" Kimi says slowly, his tone one of shock.

Knowing he cannot take the words back, Sebastian nods in confirmation. "I am. I have been for a long time."

Kimi's eyes flicker back to the table and he huffs out a laugh of disbelief. "I cannot believe this."

"I had to tell you. Hate me if you want but I don't want you to leave." Sebastian says, his expression is guarded but Kimi knows he's feeling very vulnerable right now.

This had backfired spectacularly.

Kimi swallows hard and looks back at Sebastian. "Seb...do you know what day it is?"

"Saturday?" Sebastian asks, confused by the change of subject.

"Do you know the date?" Kimi continues.

Sebastian thinks for a moment and then realisation dawns on him. "It's April 1st."

"Yes..." Kimi says weakly. "April fools!" 

Sebastian looks at Kimi and then down at the table. He's screwed.

"I was just messing with you." Kimi says quickly. "I didn't mean to make you so upset that you'd....admit that."

"Yeah well, I didn't want to lose you." Sebastian mumbles. "And now I have, haven't I?" His eyes bore  into Kimi's, his body posture one of defeat.

"Not exactly..." Kimi murmurs, reaching out for Seb's hand. "You're the biggest idiot, you know? Especially for choosing now to make your big declaration of love."

"You're not mad?" Sebastian asks, not sure how to respond right now.

"Why would I be mad?" Kimi shakes his head. "My best friend just told me he loves me all because he thought I was leaving. You're an idiot." Kimi smiles at him softly. "You should have told me sooner."

"Does that mean...." Sebastian asks quietly,  not really daring to hope Kimi feels the same.

"Yes." Kimi nods. "It does."

And before Kimi can do anything else, Sebastian leans forward and kisses him.

Kimi is surprised but kisses him back gently.

Sebastian had always dreamt of Kimi kissing him, but he had never thought Kimi would kiss him like this. 

Sebastian had imagined Kimi's kisses would be rough and hard, but no. Kimi kisses him so soft and gentle that Sebastian slows the kiss down, savouring the feeling of Kimi's lips on his. 

When they part, Sebastian grins at Kimi happily and Kimi returns the smile.

"Well....I didn't expect that." Sebastian admits, licking his lips.

"Oh really?" Kimi asks, his eyes amused. "What had you expected, fireworks?"

"Oh I'm pretty sure there were fireworks." Sebastian says with a dopey smile. He leans in close to Kimi. "You kiss so well."

"Thank you." Kimi says, glancing up at Sebastian with a cheeky smile. "Want to kiss again?"

Sebastian nods and this time Kimi takes control of the kiss.

When they part due to need of air, Kimi presses their foreheads together.

"I love you." Sebastian murmurs softly and Kimi's stomach does a little flip.

"I love you too." Kimi says quietly, gently kissing Sebastian's nose.

The two of them spend a few minutes just gazing into each other's eyes, before deciding that they'd have to leave.

Kimi gets up from the table first and pulls Sebastian up with him, smiling gently.

"Come on." Kimi says with a small chuckle as he takes Sebastian's hand and leads him out of the room.

Sebastian follows, thinking that this had been the best prank ever pulled on him. Not because of the prank itself of course, but the fact that it had backfired so spectacularly that it had gotten him together with Kimi at last.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed!


End file.
